


Finding the balance

by mardipdop



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I regret nothing (except for this), M/M, Porn without plot that sort of does have a plot sort of, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardipdop/pseuds/mardipdop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dom are best friends, but lately you've been having strange feeling for him. Is making a pass at him a good decision or not? Good thing alcohol can make that choice for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well ....  
> I'm actually really embarrassed by this!  
> I wrote it a while ago, but reading it now is making me cringe!  
> I could of improved on it A LOT but I am waaay to busy, so meh.  
> It was meant to end up more fluffy and cute, but ended up as a free-for-all porn fest, but oh well, I just needed to get it out of my system.  
> This is un-betaed so probably has a shitload of mistakes, so I apologize in advance.  
> Sorry for the cheesiness of some bits, and I have a series in the making that will (hopefully) be less sex focussed.  
> Hope you enjoy this!  
> Leave any comments, questions or criticism in the comments, but no negativity please. Thanks!  
> P.s. There are two more chapter on the way!  
> Disclaimer: These characters own themselves, I just use them as grown up Barbie dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> I don't think I need to elaborate on that.  
> Enjoy!

*No. It couldn’t happen like this. This wasn’t how it worked. You didn’t know someone for years, decades, most of your life, and only admit your undying love for them when you were in your early thirties. What the fuck have you done Matt? you think, desperately tugging your hair as if it is the cause of all your troubles. You wish this had never happened. You wished you had never been born. You replay what had happened that evening and that night in your head again, like some sick recurring nightmare …*

‘Hey Mattie, whatcha doing?’ Dom bounds into the room, like a huge, overexcited puppy (as usual.)  
‘Just jamming’ you mutter, making yet another mark on the unrecognizable piece of paper, covered in crochets, quavers, even demi-semi-quavers all shoved onto a few lines of staves.  
‘Phwoar! ’Dom exclaims. ’I think you’re doing a bit more than jamming there, my friend.’  
You give a tired smile; he knows you so well. He knows that if you spend all day shoving notes and symbols onto a crumpled bit of paper it is something serious that you’re composing.  
He sits down on the piano stool next to you, shuffling against you with his arse. You’re whole body stiffens. What the hell? you think. You realise you’re probably just oversexed; you’ve barely even seen a woman in days, being cooped up in London in their ‘composing shack’ as Chris liked to call it, snowed in by the heavy winter fall. You relax, and Dom begins to awkwardly play a few notes of the piece on the piano. His fingers stumble and as much as you would love to correct his mistake, you would prefer to just watch those hands, those golden hands stroke the ivory keys. . . what the fuck? You have to snap yourself out of it again. You must be really oversexed …. But in the back of your mind you know it’s different. It’s not the first time you’ve had feelings like this towards Dom. You notice weird things about him, like how cute he looks when he tries to be serious but a chuckle escapes, or how the curve of his golden body is a perfect semicircle due to his suprising flexibility when he bends over to tie up his Converses, or how his grey eyes turn dark when he sees something, or rather someone he likes …. You blush when you realise he has stopped playing and is staring at you.  
‘What’s wrong Matt? You’ve been staring at me for a while now.’  
You blush, and almost slap yourself for it.  
‘N-Nothing’ you stutter ‘just tired.’  
‘ I think you need a drink mate’ Dom grins. ‘Let’s head down to the pub…….’

*You find yourself in the luxurious sitting room of the ‘Composing Shack’, which has been made a bit less luxurious by the hordes of takeaway containers and cans lying on every surface. You clear a space on the couch and sit down, the lights of London twinkling cheerfully at you from outside the frosty window. You hold your head in your hands. You always say the wrong things, Matt, you think. You’re always offending people, ruining your chances at things (like continuing a happy friendship with Dom, your subconscious pipes up) and you don’t even know if you’re gay or straight! What is wrong with you?*

‘Two beers, please.’ Dom calls out to the barmaid, flashing a cheeky wink and a grin in her direction as he does so. She blushes and scurries off, returning with the drinks in a record time.  
‘Thanks love’ says Dom, patting her on the backside to send her on her way.  
‘Dom! I saw that, you man-whore!’ someone cries from behind us. I realise that’s it Chris, the third member of our band. He sits next to Dom.  
‘At least you didn’t get her number’ Chris says, rolling his eyes.  
Dom just smirks and holds up a napkin adorned with a lipstick kiss and a telephone number.  
Chris scoffs.  
‘Whatever, that just makes you more of a slut.’  
‘That’s me – mega slut.’ Dom chuckles.  
He orders a second round of beer, and after that another, and another ….

*You look up, the living room now blurry with tears. You sniff and supress a sob. Dom is most likely in the next room; no matter how creeped out he was by my confession, he wouldn’t venture out into the street when it was this cold. Hopefully he would want to talk in the morning, not that you would want to. You would just say something wrong, again …*

‘ I best be going lads’ Chris announces. ‘Kelly’ll be wondering where I am’  
‘ Best not to cross paths with the wifey’ Dom says, waggling his finger and eyebrows at Chris. ‘ I’ve heard they can get violent, and that’s why I don’t have one!’  
It is a few hours later, and you and Dom are verging on very drunk. You can’t seem to stop myself from giggling every time you see a bloke with long hair, much to Dom’s amusement.  
‘They look like women!’ you snort again, bursting into hysterical laughter. Dom gives you a look and orders more shots. After a few more rounds, Dom suggests that you both head home.  
‘I have a few bottles of vodka so-somewhere’ he says, grinning.  
You just laugh. Everything seems to be funny right now, and you feel invincible, like you could do anything … 

*You can still taste the alcohol in the back of your throat as you remember how drunk you were. Nothing like a big shock to sober you up, you think. Like accidentally telling your best mate you’d like to be more than friends…*

‘Dom’ you giggle. ‘Guess what?’  
‘What?’ Dom slurs, giving you a lazy grin.  
‘I’M PREGNANT!’ you squeal then collapse into laughter.  
‘Sh- show me!’ Dom hiccups with laughter.  
He tries to pull your shirt off, but you resist.  
‘Stop molesting me’ you snigger.  
You pull off your shirt yourself, carelessly casting on the floor. Dom puts his face close to your belly, his hot breath skating across your skin. You instantly sober up a bit, surprisingly aroused by the feeling so close to your …. You gulp.  
‘I can hear it kicking!’ titters Dom, breaking your spellbound silence, and then lays his head on your stomach, still giggling.  
You smile and reach out a hand to tug his hair. You pull a blonde strand, and then tentatively run your fingers through it, massaging his scalp.  
Dom has gone quiet, and suddenly sits up. The grin slips off your face as he searches your face with those piercing grey eyes, still able to hypnotise you when blurry with alcohol, looking for a sign of joking. You bite your lip. He leans in closer, eyes still searching yours. Before you can even take a breath your lips meet his in a heart stopping moment. But before you can start to enjoy the feeling, he is gone, halfway across the room, chest heaving and a wild look in his eyes like a cornered animal. You reach out to him, but your mouth moves soundlessly for a few moments.  
‘I- I love you.’

And that’s why you are sitting here, your head in your hands and your heart in your throat as you hear Dom approaching. He sits down achingly close to you and touches your shoulder.  
‘Matt.’ he begins, but then stops and clears his throat.  
‘Matt, I-I love you too.’  
You lift your head from your hands and stare in wonderment, as his soft lips cover your mouth for the second time that fateful evening, your eyes still wide with disbelief. Dom loves you….

****

You finally break the kiss, both of you panting. Dom looks down, licks his lips, then looks up, sheepishly biting them. The sight is irresistible, and you pull him toward you again and your mouths meet once again.  
Dom runs his tongue over your bottom lip, and an unexpected moan almost escapes from your throat. He nips your lip and growls, yes growls! and you can’t stop the trapped moan from escaping.  
It comes out sounding much more erotic than you thought it would and Dom bites again, harder, and as he does so your body is filled with pleasure.  
You groan loudly, and he pulls back, covering his shocked mouth with his hand when he sees the bead of blood collecting on your lip.  
‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry!’ he gasps, and gets up to get a tissue or cloth. You catch his hand before he can leave.  
‘No Dom I …. I think I kinda liked it.’  
You snort in your head. You kinda liked it? You fucking loved it!  
He sits back down, still wary, and kisses you gently, licking away the blood. It has had stopped bleeding by then, but it still stings as his tongue moves across it and you hiss in pleasure. He has come to be able to distinguish between sounds of pleasure and pain, and kisses you again, harder.  
As the kiss heats up he slides his hand up your back, making your skin tingle.  
You slip your hand under his shirt, your hand brushing across his nipples as you run your hands across his chest. He almost squeals in pleasure, so you focus on the small buds, rubbing your thumbs across them. His head slips from your mouth to your shoulder in a state of pure pleasure, and he kisses your neck, sucking lazily on the flesh.  
You slip off his shirt, and you gasp as he pushes his hand against your crotch, rubbing the straining fabric.  
He kisses lower and lower down your body, and you realise what is happening.  
Oh god, you think as your eyes widen.  
You’ve had a blow job before, but not from a guy, let alone your best friend. Or was he your lover now?  
By the time all this has run through you head, he is kissing just above your waistband, nimble hands undoing the button and zip. You almost come, right there, and he glances up at you, smiling devilishly.  
He pulls your jeans all the way off, then slowly pulls your boxers off.  
You lift your arse up so he can pull them off. He takes your cock in his hand and strokes up and down once. You throw your head back and you eyelids flutter close.  
They shoot open again when he licks the head of your member. He puts his mouth fully around you and you moan as he slides his tongue up and down you shaft. You moan as he begins to bob his head up and down. ‘Oh fuck yeah’ you moan. ‘That feels sooooooo good.’  
You place your hand on his head and feel it bob up and down as he does.  
You are careful not to push on his head, the feeling is amazing enough. But he reaches his own hand up over yours and squeezes your fingers, encouraging you to push. You do so gently, just enough to feel your dick touch the roof of his mouth. You feel yourself getting close and start to panic.  
‘Dom I – unggggghhhhhhhhhhh’ you say as he takes you in especially far. ‘I’m gonna come! Fuck!’  
But he stops just before you blow. You pant and lift your flushed face to look at him. He is smirking, wiping his mouth on the back of your hand. ‘Where the fuck did you learn to do that.’  
He shrugs. ‘I was … curious in my younger days …’  
You see he is rubbing his own crotch, hard. It’s then that you realise why he stopped.  
‘OH GOD DOM! I’M SO SORRY!’ you say, pulling him up onto the couch. It was great being pleased by him, but suddenly you desperately want to please him. You undo his jeans, and slide them and his underwear off in one go. You give his cock a few strokes, revelling in the feeling of his velvety skin. Then, with a deep breath, you turn around and bend over.  
‘You can do me.’ You say, squeezing your eyes shut and hoping he isn’t creeped out.  
You turn around and see him gaping. The he begins to laugh.  
‘Matt, you fool, you don’t just shove it in there, you need lube and a condom!’  
You blush deeply and hide your face.  
‘Oh love, I’m sorry, I forgot you hadn’t done this before. I’ll be right back.’  
He runs to his room, leaving you to muse as to why he is such an expert on the subject (he was very curious in his younger days obviously, you note) and he is back within a minute with a tube and a foil square. His hand goes straight to his dick.  
‘Oh god you’re hot.’  
He practically jumps on you and kisses you, hard. You continue kissing and you see him reaching for the tube. Your stomach flutters.  
‘Does it hurt?’ you whisper.  
‘I’ll be gentle.’ he assures me. ‘Just relax.’  
He stands and pulls you up with him. You kiss again, hot and messy, when you feel a hand stroking my arse. They are sticky with lube and he slowly begins swirling a finger around your entrance, and slowly pushing in. You wince, and he stops.  
‘Are you ok?’ he asks, a worried expression on his face.  
You nod and he inserts another finger. Suddenly your legs almost give out to a huge wave of pleasure.  
You moan. ‘Do it again! Oh god please!’  
He smiles, obviously having found your sweet spot.  
He continues stroking you inside, alternating between touching the spot and just pumping his fingers in and out.  
When you begin to shudder from pleasure he pulls his fingers out and gently bends you over so you are leaning on the bed.  
You hear a ripping noise, then a snapping noise, and suddenly you feel his cock against your arse.  
‘Are you sure about this?’ he asks.  
‘Oh god Dom don’t say that just put it in fuck please’ you splutter, desperate for that feeling again like when he was fingering you. You had never felt that intense pleasure with a woman.  
He slowly pushes his length in. It hurts, but after a bit of thrusting he hits that spot and you scream. He obviously can’t take that slow pace anymore, and begins to thrust hard and deep, both of you groaning. You think how bizarre it is that less than an hour ago you were sitting here crying over Dom and now he is fucking the living daylights out of you!  
You are pulled from my thoughts by Dom saying ‘I’m gonna come!’ with a deep moan.  
You suddenly have an idea.  
You put out a hand to stop him, and he pulls out. You turn to face him and take his cock in your hand, pulling off the condom.  
You slowly stroke it, stroking yours with the other hand. Dom realises what is happening and pushes your hand from your own dick, taking it in his own fist. He pants as you tease him, going fast then nearly stopping altogether.  
‘Tell me you want to come.’ you whisper in his ear.  
He whimpers. ‘Oh god yes I want to so badly.’  
‘Say it like you mean it.’ you moan.  
‘I want to fucking come all over your hot little body.’ he growls.  
You jerk you hand fast, and Dom follows suit and by some amazing coincidence you both come at the same time. You scream in your pure falsetto and he lets out a more masculine shout.  
‘Matt!’  
And it’s then that you know that he’s yours, and all yours, as he goes limp in my hands, whispering sweet nothings into your neck that go something along the lines of  
‘I love you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sexy times .... yeah pretty much just sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm even more ashamed of this than the first chapter.   
> Enjoy, you sex-hungry freaks ;)

You awake to the feeling of sunlight streaming through your open curtains. You blink, and your head throbs. Damn alcohol, you think. You had the weirdest dream last night … about Dominic … Just the thought of it makes you blush.  
You stretch, taking a deep breath.   
Your hand feels something soft and smooth and … alive.   
Your breath catches in your throat. Did you pick up a chick at the bar or something?   
You prop yourself up on one elbow, only able to see the fuzzy outline of the person sleeping next to you through the sleepy haze obscuring your vision and the sunlight streaming onto the sleeping figure. Blond hair, tanned skin, broad shoulders and … NO BOOBS!   
You almost scream and jump halfway across the room. You pant and stare with wild eyes at the man in your bed.   
Why the fuck is Dom in your bed. Oh wait; maybe that wasn’t just a dream ….

*‘Matt’ Dom groans. You whimper in response, your dick throbbing in his hand.*

gulp, almost still able to feel the heaviness inside your arse of Dom’s cock.   
Dom has awoken by now, and blinks at you.   
‘Good morning sexy’ he mumbles.   
Your breathing calms. Good, maybe it wasn’t a one night stand; he isn’t exactly screaming at you to get out of his room. Which he carried you to last night …  
*‘C’mon sleepy’ the golden god above you chuckles. ‘Time for bed.’*  
You don’t protest as he picks you up, cradling you like a baby in his arms.

You sigh at the memory, and cautiously slip back into the bed.   
Dom wraps you in a bear hug, burying his face in your hair.  
You breathe in the scent of his skin, which feels warm and soft. He smells musky but not unpleasant, and you can almost smell the endless days of sunlight he has soaked up, sitting like an intoxicating perfume just under his skin. Dom places a gentle kiss on each of your eyelids, and you feel yourself becoming sleepy again. 

 

The next time you wake up, the sun is high in the sky and you desperately need the toilet. You gently leave Dom’s firm grip and pad to the bathroom. Your cheeks colour as you pass the living room, clothes still strewn on the floor, and almost moan in embarrassment as you spot the condom laying on the coffee table.  
When you return, Dom is awake, smiling at you.  
‘Hullo gorgeous’ he purrs.   
You blush for the millionth time that morning, like a fucking schoolgirl, when you see he has a terrible case of morning wood, his dick creating a tent in the sheets.  
You scramble onto the bed and kiss him, unable to resist the dark grey eyes winking at you from the tan face framed by sandy hair.   
He gasps in surprise, and then settles into the rhythm of your kisses.   
He reaches for you still-bare arse, squeezing. You wait for him to slip a finger between the cheeks, remembering how he did last night, but nothing happens.  
‘Matt’ he whispers.  
‘Yeah’ you whisper back, looking into those beautiful eyes.   
‘I-I want you to do me.   
Your eyes widen. Say what?  
He guides your hand to his arse. You are frozen, unsure of what to do. He gently pushes your hand between his cheeks, sighing as you brush his entrance. Then you know exactly what you’re going to do. You roll off him and grab a condom and lube from where you know they will be on his bedside table. You are about to roll the condom on, but he stops you.  
‘It’s better without it’ he murmurs, smiling slightly as he watches your frantic movement.   
Despite your plan to fuck him so hard he can’t walk, you tease Dom as you prepare him. You slide one finger into his arse, and he moans. You slowly pull it out, and then push in with two this time. You curl your fingers to the left, searching for that spot you know is there, just like the one Dom found in you last night ….’Unggggh.’  
‘There it is’ you think with a smile.   
You slowly thrust your fingers in and out, curling them to the left every few strokes.   
Dom begins to push back on your fingers, moaning like a pornstar. ‘Uh yeah Matt, fuck me with your fingers, right there, yeah ….’  
You smirk and pull your fingers out when his thighs begin to shake with the effort off clenching around them. Without warning, you thrust your dick against his arse. He groans, trying to guide you inside him.   
You push his hand away, and squeeze lube onto your cock and his arse. You slowly swirl your cock around his entrance, first one way then the other.   
‘Fuck’ he breathes, palming his cock.  
Then without warning, you push into him, almost to your balls.  
‘ FU-FU FUCK’ he screams. But you know it is a scream of pleasure, not pain, by the way he grinds back, trying to push you further inside him.   
You pull almost all the way out, and then push slowly back in. Then you begin to fuck him, hard as you can.   
He moans loudly, putting his head back against the headboard of the bed. ‘I wanna bounce on your dick’ he jabbers, moaning again. You slowly lie back and pull out of him, and he brushes his hair out of his eyes. He straddles you, then reaches around behind him for your dick, and guides it to his entrance.   
Then he kneels up further on his knees, before sinking onto your dick with a squelch, yes, a squelch!!!!   
He begins to bounce on you, muscular thighs pushing him up and down. You admire the ways his strong arms tense as he balances on his fingers, and the way his thigh muscles strain with each bounce. You can feel yourself getting closer to the edge, and you grab his cock, jerking him fast. Before you can both explode, you gently push down on his shoulders, making him sit on your dick so you are buried to your balls.   
‘I’m gonna make you come so hard’ he hisses, grinding in slow circles on your dick. You tilt your head back, mouth open in a moan. He grabs his dick and continues to jerk it as you were.   
‘I- I’m gonna come’ you moan, feeling a familiar ache deep in abdomen. He begins to bounce again, skin slapping on skin to make a highly erotic noise.  
You come, screaming as he pushes down on you deeper than ever before. Your hips buck, riding out the longest orgasm of your life. You continue to come, and he bounces again, drawing it out for you. Your dick pulses a few more times, then you are finished. Then you black out. 

‘Matt’ someone whispers.  
Your eyes fly open and Dom in staring down at you with a worried expression on his face.   
‘H-how long was I out for?’ you ask.  
‘Oh, just about 20 seconds.’   
You gasp when you see his cock is still hard, weeping a little.  
‘You didn’t come’ you stammer.   
‘I almost did, then you passed out, and it felt a bit wrong to fuck you when you were unconscious’ Dom says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
You smirk. ‘So that means the next time you come is gonna be amazing, since I’ve stopped you from coming about twice this morning.’  
He nods, biting his lip.   
You think for a bit, and then have an idea.  
‘Get up on all fours, Dom.’ you command.  
You realise with a start that all your awkwardness has evaporated. And it feels good.   
Dom complies, peeking back over his shoulder at you. You put your hands on his hips, and begin to lick his lower back. He giggles and arches his back, trying to get away from your teasing tongue. He gasps when you slide your tongue lower, sliding it between his cheeks. You lick his entrance, and he moans. ‘Oh, yes’  
You lick, and then gently thrust your tongue inside him. He arches his back and hisses. ‘Do that again’ he moans.   
You do, this time thrusting a little deeper. He pants with pleasure, and keep thrusting with your tongue. On an inward thrust you curve your tongue to the left, and he screams.   
‘DON’T STOP’ he screams, pushing back into your face.  
You tease him relentlessly, and he is almost sobbing, screaming hoarsely with every breath.  
You push your tongue inside him again, licking his entrance over and over.   
‘I’m coming!!!’ he screams.   
Your brow furrows with confusion. No one is even touching him, you think. He must really enjoy having his arse eaten. He falls silent, but you keep licking.   
He stays silent, and you pull your mouth away from his arse and lean around to look at him. The sight you see makes you instantly hard. Dom is on all fours still, cock spurting white liquid onto the sheets of the rumpled bed.   
His mouth is open and his eyes clenched shut, his head thrown back. He lets out a small choking sound, and then collapses onto the bed, body heaving for air.   
‘D- did you just have such an intense orgasm that it was SILENT???’ you splutter, struggling not to laugh.   
All he can do is nod. He rolls over, hand touching his tender cock.  
‘I’m, I’m …’ he chokes out.  
‘What?’ you breathe, cock twitching at the sight of him running a finger up and down his cock.  
‘I’m gonna come again!’ he cries and comes again, cock jerking.   
Now he is truly done, panting into the sheets.  
‘Did you just have a- a- double orgasm???’ you shriek in disbelief.   
He nods sheepishly and you guffaw a little.  
‘That’s rather feminine’ you smirk, but Dom still can’t respond.  
‘God, once you’ve recovered you’d better eat my arse if it feels that good!

Half an hour later, you lay trembling on the bed, Dom smirking on the mattress beside you.   
‘You should be a pornstar Dom, you really should’ you pant.  
Dom just smiles lazily and pulls you into a tight embrace, cradling you as you fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
